Children of the Stars
by Skyler-Kaiba
Summary: This takes place a year after Star Fox Assault. If you haven't played the game, I recommend that you either rent it or buy it, otherwise, don't read this. It will have spoilers for Star Fox Assault. Anyway, Fox and Krystal find out they're going to have c
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This Fanfiction takes place 1 year after the events in Star Fox Assault, which means that Corneria (and virtually every other planet in the Lylat system) is still re-building after the Aparoid invasion. If you haven't played the game, then don't read this because you will be very confused about some of the things the characters say.

Star Fox: Children of the Stars

Chapter 1

On the peaceful planet of Sauria, two foxes lay in the shade of a palm tree. One was a male with red fur, with a white stripe down the center of his head, and was wearing his usual red-and-green jumpsuit with the gray vest. The other was a female, with blue fur and white fur on her face and her partially-exposed chest, and was wearing a blue-and-black, slightly open-chested jumpsuit. They were, of course, Fox and Krystal McCloud.

About 4 months after they had defeated the Aparoid Queen, Fox had finally worked up the courage to ask Krystal to marry him. Krystal had graciously accepted, and, as suggested by a friend, they had taken their honeymoon on Sauria, and hadn't left yet, because they were very much enjoying their vacation.

Krystal looked at Fox, smiling a bit. "Why don't we go visit Tricky? We haven't seen him for a while."

Fox nodded, getting to his feet. "That's a good idea, Krystal. Let's do that."

They walked hand-in-hand to where Tricky stayed.

Tricky jumped for joy as Fox and Krystal came in. "Fox, Krystal! Yay!" He ran to them and nuzzled Fox's chest.

Fox smiled and patted the large Earthwalker's head. "Hey, Tricky, it's been a while. How are you doing?"

Tricky nodded. "Okay." He smiled and looked at Krystal. "So, how are you doing?"  
Krystal shrugged. "All right, I guess." She then began to feel light-headed and swayed. "F-Fox…I feel…strange." She fell backwards.

Fox blinked. "Kr-Krystal!" He caught her.

Tricky ran to Krystal's side, nudging her with his nose. "Krystal…"

Fox sighed. "I'll have to contact the Great Fox 2…"

Tricky looked confused. "Great Fox….2?"

Fox replied. "Yes, Great Fox 2. The first one was destroyed on the Aparoid Homeworld when Peppy slammed it into the shield that led to the Aparoid Queen." He then signaled the Great Fox 2, which was a very much upgraded copy of the original.

Peppy answered Fox's signal. "Fox, this is Peppy. You two enjoying your vacation?"

Fox sighed as he gently lifted the unconscious Krystal. "Things aren't going as planned. Krystal just passed out…"

Sounding concerned, Peppy responded, "All right, then get in your Arwing and bring her back. I just hope she's all right."

Fox nodded and ran to where he had left his Arwing. He climbed carefully into it, still holding Krystal. He sighed and kissed her cheek. 'Hold on…' He thought as he sat down in the cockpit, resting her on his lap. It was a tight fit, but he didn't mind being this close to her.

Within a few hours, the Arwing landed in the Great Fox 2. This bay was much larger than the original Great Fox's, but would suit.

Fox took Krystal into his arms, opened the hatch, and jumped out of the Arwing. After readjusting her in his arms, he headed toward the medical wing.

Peppy was there to greet him.

Fox nodded. "How are you doing, old timer?"

Peppy shrugged, "As well as can be expected." He noticed that Krystal was still unconscious, and sighed. "Set her here on the bed. I'll have the computer run a physical."

Fox nodded and did as he was told. He then sat by Krystal's bed, watching her like a hawk.

Peppy ran the physical and smiled. The computer had found nothing wrong with her, rather, something _right_ with her. He looked at Fox, "She's fine. She's just expecting."  
Fox blinked. "Expecting…? You mean…children?"

Peppy nodded. "Yes, and from the look of things, twins."

Fox's eyes widened. "Twins? Oi…"

Peppy couldn't help but laugh at Fox's expression. He then composed himself and told him, "Congratulations, Fox. You're going to be a father."

Fox nodded, smiling only slightly. The news that he was going to be a father…brought back thoughts of his own father, and he sighed. "Thanks, Peppy." He walked out of the medical bay and back to the command deck.

Peppy sighed. "Shouldn't have mentioned the father part…" He trailed off.

Krystal woke up a little bit later. She yawned and looked at Peppy. "Peppy…where's Fox?"

Peppy replied with a sigh, "He's on the command deck. I said something I shouldn't have."

Krystal blinked, "And…what was that?"

Peppy answered, "I told him he was going to be a father…I can only imagine what's running through his head now."

Krystal sighed and stood up to her feet, "I'll go talk to him Peppy. You didn't say anything wrong." She walked out of the medical wing and to the command deck.

Fox looked at Krystal as she walked onto the command deck. He smiled at her and hugged her. "Hey…Peppy told me the news. I'm happy for you…for us."

Krystal smiled and hugged him back. "Thank you…but you seem sad."

Fox sighed, "I'm just worried that…I'm not going to be a good father. My father…was never around, and I lost him…at a young age. I don't want the same thing to happen to our kits."

Krystal sighed and put her hands on Fox's face. "Listen, Fox…nothing will happen to you. You aren't doomed to suffer your own father's fate."

Falco nodded. "She's right. We've got your back, Fox. We won't let anything happen to you, and I would never betray you…unlike that scum, Pigma…"

Slippy walked to the two foxes. "Yeah, Fox. We're your friends, and we'll be there for you till the end. We'll put our own lives on the line to make sure you're okay."

Krystal smiled and looked at the frog. "Well put, Slippy." She looked at Fox, "See? What did I tell you? You have nothing to worry about." She kissed Fox passionately on the lips.

Fox blushed then kissed her back.

Falco looked away, saying, "Get a room, you two!"

Slippy couldn't help but smile, and then laughed at Falco's comment.

Fox and Krystal reluctantly broke up their kiss, each of them now blushing because of Falco's comment.

Fox smirked and looked at Falco; his arms still snaked around Krystal's waist. "Jealous, Falco?"

Falco smirked back, "Hardly." He walked off the command deck.

Fox sighed and shook his head, trying not to laugh. He let go of Krystal and looked at Slippy. "So, Slippy…anyone new in your life?"

Slippy shrugged. "Nah, still just little ol' me."

Fox patted his friend's shoulder. "You'll find someone eventually."

Slippy nodded. "Yeah…oh, and I heard you and Krystal talking. Congratulations."

Fox smiled and nodded back. "Thank you, Slippy."

Slippy then asked curiously, "Do you know the sexes of the babies yet?"

Fox shook his head, "No…we probably won't be able to find out for another few weeks, Slippy…why?"

Slippy shrugged, "I was just asking."

Krystal looked at Fox, "I have a feeling that one is going to be a boy and one is going to be a girl."

Fox looked back at her, smiling a bit, "Maybe you have that feeling, but even you can't say for sure."

Krystal shrugged. "That's true."

------------------------------------End of Chapter One-------------------------------

Preview for next chapter: Krystal and Fox find out the genders of their children and General Pepper contacts them with a new mission. What could the mission be and what will Fox and Krystal name their children? I already have names picked out for them and everything, so I don't take suggestions, sorry. Not trying to be mean, it's just that once I think up a name for characters, I tend to want to keep it.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome Iris and Kit McCloud

Chapter 2- Welcome, Iris and Kit McCloud

Nine months later, on board the Great Fox 2, Fox was chatting with General Pepper about Wolf O'Donnell's part in saving the Lylat System from the Aparoids. The General had put out an advisory about Star Wolf, and Fox was telling him that if it weren't for Wolf, then he wouldn't be alive to talk to him now.

Meanwhile, in Krystal's quarters, she was meditating to calm herself because of the raging hormones of pregnancy, when she went into labor. Crumpling onto the floor of her room, she cried out for Fox.

Falco was the closest to her when he heard her outburst, so he ran into the room, "Krystal! What's wrong?" ((A/n: He cares about her like she's his sister. Furry instead of feathery, but…meh, whatever.))

Krystal panted, "Time…twins…birth." She bit her lip as another contraction came, "Fox…ROB…"

Falco nodded, "Right, I'll go get them. After I get you to the medical bay." He carefully lifted up the laboring vixen and carried her into the medical bay. Setting her gently down on a cot, he told her calmly, "Here ya go. I'll be right back with Fox and ROB, okay? Just hang in there."

Krystal nodded, still breathing hard, "Hurry, Falco." She winced as the next contraction came. 'Only 30 seconds apart…Fox, where are you?' She thought to herself, biting her lip at the next contraction.

Falco ran onto the bridge where Fox was talking to General Pepper, "Fox, not to be rude to you or the General, but Krystal needs you right now."

Fox replied, looking at Falco with a concerned expression on his face, "What's wrong? Is she all right?" He asked, his voice mirroring the concern shown on his face. He knew that the twins were due really soon and had been very protective of Krystal over the past nine months. It caused a number of narrow scrapes for him, but he didn't care. He was willing to die for Krystal to keep her safe, anyway.

Falco responded, "She's having the babies, Fox. She needs you and ROB in the medical bay immediately."

ROB nodded and took off immediately for the medical bay. ((A/n: I'm assuming that ROB helped Fox's mom have him. Too bad we never got to know who Fox's mom was…))

Fox stood up, "I hate to cut this short, General Pepper, but Krystal needs me right away. I'll talk to you more about Wolf later, sir. Fox out."

General Pepper nodded and his image disappeared from the video screen.

Fox turned to Falco, "You have command, for now." He bolted from the bridge and ran to the medical bay. Once he got there, he saw ROB and Krystal. Sighing, he walked over to Krystal's cot. Casting a brief glance at the robotic member of the Star Fox team, he asked, "How is she?"

ROB answered, "She is doing all right. One of the twins has emerged. One baby remains." He then looked back at Krystal.

Fox nodded, smiling a bit, "That's good news." He took hold of Krystal's hand, "Sorry I'm late. I had no idea that you were…"

Krystal gave Fox a small smile and squeezed his hand, maybe a little too hard, "That's…okay, Fox. At least you're…" She groaned, pushing the head of the second of the twins out, "Here now."

Fox nodded and pulled up a chair, sitting next to her bed, "Not much more, Krystal. I can now see the shoulder of the second twin. You're doing wonderful."

Krystal smiled at him, sweat trickling down the sides of her face "Thanks. If you can see the shoulder, that means one more giant push…should do it…right?" She then pushed as hard as she could.

The bottom half of the second of the twins emerged.

ROB caught the baby and stated, in his robotic monotonous voice, "The children are here. Congratulations, Fox and Krystal." He cut the umbilical cords, and then wrapped each of the twins in a blanket, taken from the empty cots on either side of Krystal. He then handed one baby to Krystal and one to Fox.

Fox smiled at the tiny baby male fox in his arms, then looked at Krystal, who was holding a female, "Fraternal twins, huh? Interesting…so, what should we name them, Krystal?"

ROB knew that the new parents would want some time alone so he quietly slipped out of the medical bay and went back to the bridge.

Krystal thought for a moment, then told Fox, "Why don't we name the boy Kit and the girl Iris?"

Fox nodded, "Those are nice names. Sure, those will work." He held baby Kit close to him and whispered, "Welcome to the Star Fox family, Kit McCloud."

Krystal giggled slightly. It was a rare sight to see Fox so much at ease and being so gentle, "Yes, welcome Kit." She smiled down at the infant Iris in her arms, "And welcome, Iris McCloud." She kissed the tiny baby vixen's forehead, and then fell asleep.

Fox smiled at Krystal, and then carefully placed the now sleeping Kit next to her. Krystal was a still and silent sleeper, so he wouldn't have to worry about Krystal flattening Kit in her sleep. ((A/N: Always pictured her like that…peaceful and calm in sleep. ;)) He then placed a kiss on Kit's head, Iris's head, and finally Krystal's forehead, "Good night…my new family." He sighed and went to his quarters.

Never before had Fox felt as much peace as he did now. Sure, he had the Star Fox family, but they had never given him the sense of peace that he had been looking for his whole life. His last thought before he fell asleep was, 'Not Falco or Slippy, anyway…' He then drifted off to sleep.

Falco went to sleep on the bridge, after dismissing Slippy to go to his quarters to sleep.

Peppy had fallen asleep at the helm also. He was getting old.

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. Anyway, next chapter, Fox's protectiveness will be put to the test when someone tries to capture Krystal…but who is it, and why don't they want the twins with her?


	3. Chapter 3 Protecting Family

Star Fox Fanfiction- Children of the Stars  
Chapter 3- Protective Family

A few weeks later, Krystal was feeding Iris while Fox was rocking Kit in his arms. He had been an incredibly involved father and had done everything he could for his children, even this early in their life. It looked like Fox was going to be an incredible father, involved and perhaps a little overprotective. Fox looked at Krystal, "How are you holding up over there?"

Krystal smiled, "Don't worry, Fox. Iris and I are fine."

Fox smiled back, "That's great. Kit's a bit hungry though."

Kit started to cry, making his own hunger known.

Fox seemed just a little panicked as he rocked the cub gently, "It's okay, Kit, it's okay. You'll get to eat soon. Momma's feeding your sister right now."

Krystal couldn't suppress a giggle, then said, "Fox, if you really want to help, you could always give him a bottle."

Fox blinked, "Oh...right." He walked over to the small refrigerator in their room and took out a bottle. He then started to feed his son. He smiled as the cub started to calm down and suck on the nipple.

Peppy walked in at that moment, albeit slowly and reluctantly, "Fox, I hate to interrupt you when you're helping Krystal with your children, but there's a transmission for you from General Pepper. He said it's urgent."

Fox sighed, reluctantly handing Kit over to the old hare, "All right...would you mind taking over bottle duty, then?"

Peppy blinked, then nodded, "I'd be glad too, Fox." He had some experience with the matter since he had basically raised Fox on his own. He took the cub from Fox and continued to feed him, smiling at the little fox. He looked at Krystal, "Sorry...this has to be a little uncomfortable for you...an old hare like myself feeding one of your kids."

Krystal smiled at him and shook her head, "I don't mind at all, Peppy. I understand that as the leader of Star Fox, Fox won't always be available to help me with the kids. I'm delighted to have you as a kind of co-parent...though I will admit that it does feel just a little strange."

Iris was done eating and burped. She then fell asleep in her mother's arms.

Krystal smiled at the infant and set her in the double-sized crib that had been built by Slippy and given to them as a "congratulations". She looked at Peppy, yawning slightly, "So, is Kit being good for you?"

Peppy nodded, "Yes, he is. In fact, if memory serves, he's being better than Fox was."

Krystal giggled, "Oh, come on. He can't have been _that_ bad."

Peppy shrugged, "I guess not." He finished feeding Kit and set down the empty bottle, "He sure eats his fill though."

Krystal smiled, "That's a good thing. It means he'll grow up strong." She took her son from Peppy and looked at him, "Go and see how Fox is doing, will you? I'll put Kit in bed with Iris."

Peppy nodded, "Sure, I'll do that." He went down to the command deck and found Fox, listening to the General, "Fox, not trying to interrupt the General, but Krystal wanted me to see how you're doing."

Fox sighed, "I'm fine, Peppy." He looked back at General Pepper, "You were saying?"  
General Pepper answered, "There are rumors going around that there's a new group of spacers known as Star X. They are supposedly after any mercenary group out there, Fox, so you and your team watch your backs. Especially when going to Macbeth. That's supposedly their base of operations so it's bound to be booby trapped and whatnot. While I would like you to get Star X out of the way, I must caution you. They have very advanced weaponry, according to intelligence reports. If they were to attack Corneria right now, to put it bluntly; we wouldn't stand a chance in hell."

Fox blinked at how blunt Pepper was, but then nodded and crossed his arms, "There's one little matter of our payment, General...it's not cheap to maintain the Great Fox 2 and take care of two kids, you know."

General Pepper nodded, "That has already been settled. The joint chiefs and I have approved your fee. It will be forwarded to you as soon as you take out Star X. One more thing...they supposedly attack or kidnap those closest to the group's leader first, to get them riled up so that they will be easier to take out. So, keep a close eye on Krystal, Kit, and Iris."

Fox nodded back, smiling, "I always do, sir. I always do. Fox out. Well guys, it looks like we've got a new mission. Set course for Macbeth, Falco."

Falco smirked and nodded, "It's about time we got another mission. I just hope that what the General said about kidnapping..."

Fox glared at him, "Shut it, Falco." He sighed, "I can't afford to think like that. The sooner we take out Star X, the sooner we get paid and I can stop worrying about it."

Peppy sighed, "I'll go stay with Krystal and your children, Fox. You need someone to keep an eye on them while you're commanding."

Fox nodded, smiling at the old hare, "Thanks, Peppy."

Peppy replied, "Not a problem, Fox. It's not..." He trailed off, hearing Krystal scream.

Fox heard it too and leapt out of his seat. He took off running for his and Krystal's quarters.

Falco sighed and followed Fox, as did Slippy and Peppy. The four had become more of a family over the past few weeks, due to the fact that they were all helping to raise Fox's children.

Fox saw a ferret dragging Krystal down the hall toward the Arwing bay, 'How did she manage to get so close to the Great Fox 2 without being detected? Guess the General didn't get all the bugs worked out of the sensors yet...' "Hold on, Krystal!" ((A/N: If it's inside the ', it is thoughts.))He kicked the ferret on the right shoulder, causing her to lose her grip on Krystal, "Krystal, get back to the kids, and hurry."

Krystal nodded and got up, running back toward their quarters.

Fox covered her by moving to stand between her and the ferret, "Tell me, who are you and what do you want with us?"

The ferret chuckled, "You want to know my name? All right, I'll tell you. I'm Franny Ferret, the brains of Star X." She then took out a blaster and fired it at Fox.

Fox darted behind the wall, the blaster bolt hitting it, "So, you're one of _them_."

Franny nodded, "Yes, that's right." She saw Falco, Peppy, and Slippy moving to surround her and sighed, "I'm sorry boys, but I don't have time to play. Catch ya later." She darted to the right, then took off running to the Arwing bay. Getting on her tiny ship, she left.

Peppy sighed, "That was close. Is Krystal okay?"

Fox nodded, responding, "I believe so. She didn't look hurt, anyway." He took off running for his and Krystal's quarters. Stepping inside, he asked, "Krystal, are you here? Are you okay?"

Krystal looked at him from the other side of the twins' crib, "Yes, Fox, I'm here. I'm fine, thanks to you." She walked around the crib and kissed him on the lips.

Fox blushed a little bit, "You're welcome. Are the kids okay, too?"

Krystal nodded, "Yes...they slept through all the excitement. A bit of a surprise." She sighed and hugged Fox, "I was so afraid, Fox...I was afraid that...that she would get away with me and I'd never see you or the kids again."

Fox hugged her back, "It's all right, Krystal. You're safe now. I'll never let anything happen to you."

Krystal nodded and held onto Fox, "Is that a promise?"  
Fox nodded back, "Yes, that's a promise. Now, come on to the bridge with me and bring the kids. I'd like to have you right beside me throughout the mission, so that nothing like what almost happened just now happens again."

Krystal smiled, "Okay, Fox. Sure, I'll meet you up there."

Fox smiled back, "Okay then." He went to the command deck.

Krystal soon joined him, "It's kind of funny, in a way."

Fox looked at her, "What is?"  
Krystal smirked, "That our kids will have spent some time on the command deck before they were even a month old. Kind of unusual..."

Fox shrugged, "I guess so." He looked at Falco, "Let's get to Macbeth, top speed."

Falco nodded and the Great Fox 2 headed out for Macbeth.

* * *

A/N: Well, that does it for Chapter 3. Preview for next chapter: The Star Fox team arrives at Macbeth to take out Star X. Krystal insists on coming along, afraid that something will happen to Fox. Will something happen to him, or will the rest of his team be able to keep him safe from the leader of Star X? Find out next time in Chapter 4: Fox vs. Leader. 


	4. Chapter 4 Star Fox vs Star X

Star Fox Fanfiction- Chapter 4

Fox vs. Leader

Fox had almost fallen asleep at the conn, when Slippy excitedly said, "Fox, everyone, listen up! We're at Macbeth. Let's hope that Star X isn't that strong..."

Fox yawned a little bit then nodded, "Finally...thought we'd never make it." He looked at Krystal, "You stay here with the children while the rest of us go to the surface. If they come after you, just contact me and I'll get there as soon as I can."

Krystal shook her head, "No, Fox, I'm not leaving your side. Peppy can stay with the kids...I don't know why but...I get this feeling that something awful is going to happen to you, Fox." She sounded very scared, and was trembling a little.

Falco walked up to the two foxes, "Listen, Krystal, we won't let anything happen to him. If worse comes to worst, I'll bring him back here." He told the frightened vixen soothingly.

Slippy walked over as well and nodded, "Yeah, Falco's right. We'll keep close to Fox, and make sure he doesn't get hurt, okay? Don't come along, Krystal...your children are only a week old and need you."

Fox gently put his arms around Krystal, "Listen, Krystal...don't worry about me, all right? Slippy and Falco will look after me...and I don't want anything to happen to you while we're on the surface. Please...just stay behind." He sounded a bit reluctant to leave her behind, but knew that it was for her safety as well as the safety of their children.

Krystal shook her head, "No, Fox...I'm going. You'll have to tie me up in a sack to stop me." She smirked a bit at Fox, then kissed him on the cheek.

Falco blinked, then looked at Fox, "Maybe we should let her come along, Fox. Who knows? Maybe her telepathy could be useful in this mission."

Fox sighed, finally surrendering, "Oh, all right, fine. But stay close to me, Krystal." He looked at Peppy, "You'll keep an eye on the kids, won't you?"

Peppy smiled and nodded, "Of course, Fox. It would be my pleasure."

Fox nodded, "All right then. Star Fox team, let's move out."

Falco, Slippy, and Krystal nodded and they all went to their Arwings.

Star Fox flew down to the planet's surface and landed safely in a ravine just outside the new capital.

Sighing, Fox opened up the cockpit for his Arwing and jumped out, landing in the soft grass. He blinked and looked around, not used to seeing Macbeth in such a state, "Wow...looking better already, despite the war with the Aparoids. Anyway, let's get moving so we can find Star X and take them into custody."

Krystal walked up to Fox, having jumped out of her cockpit as well, "Indeed, we must move out to find them. I am sensing...faint thought patterns, but we're too far away for me to pick up precisely what they're up to."

Falco walked up also, sighing, "Yeah, that's no surprise. It's a wonder they don't..." he stopped as he noticed Krystal holding her head, "Krystal...are you okay?"

Fox knelt down next to Krystal, who was holding her head and wincing, "Kr-Krystal?!" he seemed really confused and worried.

Krystal answered, breathlessly, "They have a telepath as well...he's using his abilities to...violate my memories.." She glanced at Fox, "my most intimate moments." She was trying hard not to cry.

Fox hugged her gently and held her, "You can block that...can't you?"

Krystal nodded, "Yes...but I can't do it forever. Since I've had the twins, my blocking hasn't been quite the same." She blocked out the other telepath and looked at Slippy and Falco, "Let's get moving before he manages to break through."

Slippy replied, nodding swiftly, "Right...so, where are they?"

Krystal answered, "They're about 100 miles away from here, south, but must have an incredibly powerful telepath if he can violate me from that far away."

Fox looked Krystal in the eyes, "Are you okay now?" He asked, seeming really concerned.

Krystal nodded, "Yes, I am...for now. Let's go." She squeezed Fox's hand.

Fox nodded back, "All right then." He looked at Falco and Slippy, "Let's move out and find these guys."

Krystal added, "They weren't all boys, you know. There was Franny the Ferret."

Falco sighed, "Picky picky..."

The Star Fox team ended up on the other side of the capital city before Krystal picked up anything, "Fox...I'm sensing thought patterns. It's them..but not all of them are here. I'm only sensing three sets of thought patterns...there should be four at least."

Fox replied, nodding and thinking, "Hmm...maybe the leader is off somewhere by himself. I'll take care of him while you three take care of the others. Please, Krystal, be careful." He told her, as he kissed her on the nose and took off to the east.

Krystal sighed and watched Fox leave. She then turned to look at Slippy and Falco, "We must do as Fox has told us to. I only hope that he is careful."

Falco nodded, "He's always careful now. You know that. Come on, then. Let's show Star X that we mean business. Time to kick some tail!"

Slippy chuckled, "Yeah, let's do it!"

Krystal smiled a little bit and nodded, "Let me take care of the telepath. Falco, you take care of Franny. Slippy, you take care of...their other member, whoever it is."

Falco and Slippy both nodded.

Falco stated, "All right...well, good luck to you, Krystal. And if...anything should happen, such as your block fails, or something...just cry out and we'll come right to you."

Krystal nodded, smiling gratefully, "All right, Falco. Good luck to you too."

Slippy looked a little worried about leaving Krystal, "But...you said he was a powerful telepath...what if he hurts you?"

Krystal sighed, "If he does, I'll contact Fox using my telepathy and let him know that I need him."

Slippy seemed satisfied and replied, "Okay...then I guess I'll see you later. Good luck."

Meanwhile, Fox had found the leader. He was an over sized arctic wolf named Snowbolt, who had yellow eyes, white fur, and a scar over his right eye, "So...you're the leader of this rag-tag band, huh?"

Snowbolt glared at him, "What's it to you? Wait...you're Fox McCloud, aren't you? The leader of that 'heroic' mercenary band named Star Fox."

Fox glared right back, "Yes, I am. How did you know?"

Snowbolt smirked, "I've seen you before. I watched you and your team fight the Aparoids in secret and I have to say that I was impressed. So...what do you say to a fight? Here's the deal: you win and my team and I surrender to you and stop attacking random mercenary bands; I win and you and your team disband."

Fox sighed, but nodded, "All right. It's a deal." He didn't like the idea of the Star Fox team never being together again, but was also confident he would win...though it probably wouldn't be an easy victory considering Snowbolt's size.

Snowbolt nodded back, smiling, "This is gonna be a good fight. I can already tell just by looking at you."

Fox took out his blaster, "Yes, it is."

Snowbolt told him, "I meant a battle without our blasters, silly. Purely fists, feet, wits, and teeth fighting."

Fox sighed, "Okay, that's fair, I guess." He put down the blaster.

Snowbolt did the same. He smirked, "Hope you're ready to eat dirt, vulpine."

Fox replied, "I wouldn't be so confident." He opened with a swift kick to Snowbolt's stomach.

Snowbolt coughed and doubled over a bit, then smirked and straightened up, "Nice moves." He punched Fox's jaw, hard, "How'd you like that?"

Fox was knocked back by the punch, then stood up and wiped a bit of blood from his mouth; he smiled, "Good hit, Snowbolt. I hate that I'm going to have to take you into custody." He circled around the arctic wolf, planning something.

Snowbolt smirked and pulled out a hunting knife, "I didn't say no sharp weapons, I just said no blasters." He did a backflip over Fox and slashed his arm.

Wincing in pain, Fox kicked Snowbolt in the hand that held the knife, hard.

Snowbolt dropped the knife and growled, "You annoying vulpine! Eat dirt!" He kicked Fox really hard in the stomach.

Fox flew back into a tree from the kick, coughing a bit as he stood, "You're the one who's going to eat dirt." He answered, panting.

Meanwhile, Falco was fighting Franny and they **were** using blasters.

So far, Falco had managed to dodge all but one blaster bolt, but he wasn't seriously injured, as it had just grazed his right leg, "So...Franny, if you're the brains how come you're acting like you're the brawn?"

Franny answered, "I'm both now that you mention it. Why?" She shot at Falco as he emerged from the wall he was behind.

Running, Falco took shelter behind a tree, barely dodging her blaster shot, "Just asking. I mean, you seem...I don't know, too...what's the word? Too smart to want to hurt anyone, if that makes sense."

Franny told him, "It does, but I'm not. I'll kill anyone that tries to stand in my leader's way..."

Falco asked, "Then why did you try to kidnap Krystal?"

Franny answered, "A power play, that's why. If we hold your leader's dearest love captive, he will get too angry to think clearly and charge in to rescue her, or lose all hope and surrender."

Falco told her, "Well, Krystal's got her own sort of strength, you know."

Franny nodded, "I know, she's a telepath. Which is why we have our own telepath." She shot at Falco again as he peeked around the corner.

Falco stepped back again, "Is he strong enough to break Krystal's barriers?"

Franny shrugged, "I don't know. We'll see."

Krystal and the telepath of Star X, Daniel the Dalmatian, were fighting a battle, but of a different sort. The battle primarily took place inside of their minds, sort of a staredown.

Daniel pushed his telepathic powers against Krystal's defenses, trying to break down the barriers she had put up, "You're incredible, really you are...but I will break through."

Krystal pushed back, using her power to hold out, "No, you won't." She took out her blaster, "Not if I have anything to say about it." She fired, the blaster bolt grazing his side. She hoped that the pain would distract him.

Her hopes came true as Daniel placed a hand on his side, doubling over in pain. However, her hopes were dashed when he glared back up at her, attacking and pressing against her mental defenses even harder now. Shooting him had only kindled the fire.

Krystal gritted her teeth, pressing her powers against his, not letting him near her memories, "I won't let you...I won't let you in." She commented.

Daniel smirked, "You won't stop me!" He finally broke through and began assaulting her memories, violating her most precious and vital moments with the Star Fox team, warping them to seem bad rather than good.

Krystal gasped, shaking her head, "No...that's...that's not what happened..." She muttered to herself as she tried her best to fight him off. She shot Daniel in the chest, trying to get him to stop. She didn't hit his heart though.

Daniel grimaced in pain, falling over. He then stood back and told her as he clutched his chest, "Oh, but it is. You just remembered incorrectly."

Krystal shook her head, "No...you're feeding me false memories..." 'Fox!' She called out telepathically to Fox.

Fox startled and was momentarily distracted when he heard Krystal's voice in his head, "Krystal?!"

Snowbolt took his moment of distraction to pick up his knife. He then stabbed Fox in the shoulder, "She's the least of your worries."

Crying out in pain, Fox gripped his wounded shoulder and glared at Snowbolt, "All right, that's enough!" He dashed over to his blaster and picked it up, aiming it at his head, "Now, put the knife down and give up...otherwise, I shoot."

Snowbolt gulped, but nodded and dropped the knife at Fox's feet. He got down on his knees near Fox and put his hands on his head.

Falco walked up just then, holding Franny at gunpoint, "Got her, Fox. ...You look terrible."

Fox shrugged, "Yeah well, I've been fist fighting with this guy for the past hour. Take him into custody, will ya? I have to go help Krystal. She needs me now."

Falco nodded, "Sure...you all right to help her though? You look pretty beat up."

Fox replied, "I'll make it. You just get these two tied up somewhere."

Falco obliged his leader and cuffed Snowbolt, leading him and Franny away by pulling on their cuffs.

Slippy was dealing with the other member, which was a female cheetah named Chelsea. He was already being shot at, as Chelsea was a bit more aggressive than the others, "...Why don't you just give it up already? You've almost exhausted all the energy in your blaster, you know."

Chelsea yelled back, "I'll never surrender!" She fired the last bolt, then blinked, "Oh great...now what?"

Slippy told her, "Come with me, that's what." He aimed his blaster at her head, "Put down the blaster. It's dead."

Chelsea hissed, "No way, frog boy!" She slashed Slippy's blaster arm with her sharp claws.

Slippy winced and dropped his blaster, "Oh great...well, only one way to do this then." He kicked Chelsea in the jaw hard, knocking her out, "Serves you right!" He saw Fox pass him and blinked, "Hey Fox! Where you going?"

Fox answered, "To help Krystal! She just called me out telepathically."

Slippy nodded, "Ummm...okay, I guess I'll take Chelsea in then. Sure you don't want my help?" He dragged her back to the Great Fox 2 and placed her inside of a weapons locker with the other members of Star X. Only he, Falco, and Fox knew the combination to get inside of it.

Fox replied, turning his head as he ran, "I'm sure, Slippy!" He then finally arrived at Krystal and Daniel and glared at the dalmatian, "Hey, stop it!" He fired a blaster bolt at the last member of Star X, grazing his shoulder and distracting him from his assault on Krystal's memories.

Krystal panted as she looked at Fox, "My memories...he was..."

Fox told her, "It's okay now, Krystal. I won't let him violate you anymore."

Daniel smirked, "Well then, take this!" He shot Fox in the shoulder where he had already been stabbed.

Fox gripped his shoulder, gasping and crying out in pain as searing pain shot through his shoulder and almost his entire arm now, "...Well now...I guess you have me cornered." He winked at Krystal, having a plan in mind.

Krystal blinked, but then smiled and nodded as she read his mind to get the plan.

Daniel nodded, "Moreso than you know, Fox McCloud." He made Fox feel even more pain, using his telepathy, focusing entirely on him now.

Krystal smirked, "All right then, Daniel." She whispered, jumping behind him. She whacked him in the back of the head with her staff, hard.

Daniel finally blacked out, falling and almost landing on Fox.

Fox had managed to move away though, scooting back from the dalmatian. He was in severe pain now, clutching his badly wounded shoulder and barely keeping conscious.

Krystal dashed to Fox's side, "Fox! I'm...I'm so sorry you got so badly hurt. I should've just left you alone..."

Fox smiled at her despite his pain, "It's okay, Krystal...I was glad to help.." He winced, applying pressure to the wound.

Krystal gave a small, sad smile back and nodded, "And I appreciate it..." A single tear made its way down her cheek. Her expression changed to one of great worry as she looked into Fox's eyes.

Fox told her, his eyes fluttering as he began to black out, "No problem...Krystal..." He passed out there, in Krystal's arms.

Krystal began to cry, holding onto Fox, "Help!" She called out, hoping that Falco or Slippy was nearby.

Falco happened to be near when he heard Krystal's cry. Dashing towards her voice, he soon found the two foxes, "Krystal...oh my. This isn't good." He muttered upon seeing how badly Fox was hurt, "I told him not to..." He sighed, now worried about his leader, "Never mind. Come on, Krystal. Let's get him back to the ship. ROB can take care of him, and don't worry, Fox is a tough guy. He'll make it through this okay." He lifted the unconscious Fox and headed back toward the ship.

Slippy met them once they were back on board, after putting the unconscious Daniel in the weapons locker, "Hey Krystal, Falco...oh no! What happened to Fox? Is he going to be okay?" He asked, frowning in concern as he followed his friends to the medical bay.

Krystal shrugged, "I don't know if he's going to be okay...he got shot where he was already hurt before..." She was trying hard not to cry, but she was so worried that she couldn't help it.

Falco told them, "He'll be fine, you guys. Give him some credit. He's tougher than nails..." He laid the unconscious Fox on a cot and went to look out a window.

Krystal sat down near Fox as ROB worked on cleaning and bandaging Fox's wounds.

Slippy leaned on the wall, feeling perfectly useless at the moment, "I should've went with him...he passed me on the way to help you, Krystal...I wanted to help, but...well, I had the feeling that I would just get in the way." He shrugged.

Krystal sighed and walked over to Slippy, placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Slippy. I'm sure Fox doesn't blame you in the least..." She then walked back over to where Fox and ROB were and sat down.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for Chapter 4! I know, it was pretty long, but well worth the wait I guess. **Shrugs** So, anyways...Chapter 5 will be added as soon as I get the time to. Peace out, everyone! 


End file.
